Types of businesses City could have
Types of businesses/city facilities : (things that once were in Rapture or should have been) - Accountant and Bookkeeping - Antique Shop - Arms Dealers (who sold arms long before 'the troubles') - Automat Self-service Restaurant (hot food in wall of coin operated machines with a kitchen behind all the little dispensing windows) - Baker/Bakery - Bank -- with bank vault busted open - Bar/Saloon/Pub - Barbershop - Baseball teams (saw poster) - Bathysphere Line - early deluxe transport, later consolidated and expanded into the Metro (Rapture Transit Authority) - Beauty Parlor - Beer Garden (in German theme) - Betting Parlor (seaslug races were much favored by the clientele) - Book Store - Bookbinder - Bottle Works (glass products) - Bowling Alley (why havent we seen Splicers using bowling pins as clubs ?? now we'll have the chance...) - Boxing ring (Mc Donaughs from DLC) - Botanical garden with research labs Rapture Agriculture Department - Breweries (term 'micro' didnt exist yet) - Brick and Tile Works - Butcher - Camera Shop (sales and repairs) - Candlestickmaker - bees wax, etc.. Scented to cover some of Raptures fishy and mildew smells somewhat. - Candy shop - several in different quality ranges and specialties like chocolate. - Catering Service - Cement Plant - basic construction and repair material - Chemical Plant (all kinds) - Chicken factory (meat and eggs ) corresponding grain production (fish meal additives) - Children's Playground - City council complex - City council chambers original - Club - old style Men or Womens club with Membership/Gymnasium/Library/Pool/Meeting Rooms - Cold Storage -College - vocational/technical/business many were not large operations so would be suitable to Rapture's population - Correspondence School - for learning in free time - wide range of subjects - Cosmetic Shop/Company - Costume Shop - where do you think all those masks came from - Court of Law (where disputes are settles and laws applied) - Curry Palace -- indian style food (since brits in Rapture) - Dairy Farm(s) - but not enough for everyone because of the cost to maintain cows (why else would you need Calci-O ??) - Dance Studio (some of Sander Cohen's plaster covered lackeys mustve gone there, to learn the cha-cha) - Dentist - Department Store - Doctors Office -- back then doctors also still made 'housecalls' - Donuts - Drug Store (includes general goods/notions, and three whole aisles of ADAM products and accessories) - Dry Cleaner - Farm - all different kinds including treefarms - Foundry - Freight Delivery/Shipping Company - Fuel Depot and Stations - Garden Supply - we hardly saw it but people in Rapture could have private gardens - Grand Observatory ??? what would they be looking at ??? Planetarium with fake stars and sky .... might be better - Green Grocer - Grocery Store(s) -- once many small such stores were common in local areas for convienence - Hair Salon - Hamburger Joint - fastfood.... - Hardware Store - for all the do-it-yourself-ers - Hobbyshop - Hooka Parlour - Hospital - real one, not one for elective surgery like in Medical Center - Houseware Store - Ice Cream Maker (kelp was actually used Real World as incredients for some Ice Cream) - Ice Cream Parlor - Icemaker - Industrial park (Industria) - Instrument maker (Music) - Instrument Maker (Mechanical Device and Specialized Tools)) - Janitorial Service - Job Placement Service - Laundromat (coin operated machines) - Laundry (shop) - Lawyers Office - Sorry No Laws was a stupid impossible idea - you still have courts and specialists who unerstand the laws - Learning Center - Libraries (entertainmen/research/commercial/educational uses) - Locksmith and Safemaker - now with electronic/genetic locks as well as the old mechanicals - Martial Arts Studio - Massage Parlor - real and the 'special' kind - Members-Only Clubs - Metal Working and Machining Shop - Millinery design and manufacture of hats - Mining and Prospecting Supplies - Moviehouse - Newspaper/Magazine publisher Printers/Newsstands/etc... - Old Age/Retirement Home - Opera House ??? to high-brow ??? too limited on performers (maybe a planned one that was never finished...). Amateur group may put some on at various theaters, and dearth of shows in Rapture may give them an audience. - Optomitrist (Eagle Eye Plasmid put out of business) - Oxygen Generation Plant - Paint Company - Papermaker - Parks --- Iris's park (Iris is a minor greek godess of the rainbow) - Pastry Shop - Pharmaceutical Maker - Photo Processor and Studio - Photographic Supply Manufacturer - Pipe manufacturer metal/ceramic/cement - Printer - Printing plant for newspapers - Prison/Jail/Insane Asylum - just because its New Rapture doesnt mean that the need for such facilities have disappeared - Private Police/Guard/Security Service - Quarry (stone work or aggregate for concrete) - Radio Station/Studio, (place to run shows also facilities to make advertisements) - Radio Station orig - Railroad - AE in the City was more like a subway system, but outside functioned like a railroad - Real Estate Agency - some people are on their way up and others on their way down. Either way properties/residences are bought and sold. - Refinery (petro-chemical) unfortunately oil was one of the difficult raw materials to gather after the City's isolation (nearest undersea sources are at least 500 miles away). - Roto-Rooter Service - Sawmill (wood processing) - Sea Landscaping - for those popular 'out the window' displays - Soda Fountain - popular venue for the younger Citizens - Sport Complex, Gymnasium center - Sports Equipment shop - Stadium - Rapture Stadium - Stationary Store - Storage Warehouse - Super Market (ruins of one) first was 1916 and became popular in the 20s so appropriate for Rapture - shopping carts turned into death-mobiles ... - Swimming Pool area, - Tattoo Shop - Taxis - subs on call (versus Limo Service ??) - Television Station, original - Tennis courts (seen the poster) -- something interesting propelled by the ball firing machines - Textile factory (cloth from whatever fibers.. organic and synthetics) - Theater - Tile and ceramics maker - Tobacco Shop - Toy/Hobby store. - Travel Agency - believe it or not there ARE places to 'get away to' and even 'on-the-go' people of Rapture need vacations. - Trolley Company - local trolley line - later consolidated into the Metro - Typesetting and Printing. - Underground Church -- ruins (real one, not lambs phony shit) - Warehouse - Watch and Clock shop -- Time is money and it waits for no man.... - Water filtering plant (maybe trendy 'bottled' water or a spring of 'carbonated water') --- Desalanation plant (Hephaestus area) - Wax Museum - didnt I already mention... - Welders Supply - White Whale Bar - Women's Hair Salon